


О битве на Пеленнорских полях

by sigurfox



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Battle of Pelennor Fields, Poetry, Skaldekvad, Skaldic poetry in Middle-earth, skaldic poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigurfox/pseuds/sigurfox
Summary: В пылу пляски копийЗвон булата хладен,Звучный безудерженБед бессчётных натиск.





	О битве на Пеленнорских полях

**Author's Note:**

> Стихотворный размер – дротткветт.

В пылу пляски копий

Звон булата хладен,

Звучный безудержен

Бед бессчётных натиск.

Орки рвы копали,

Дымовержцем полня.

Лезло зло, и пали

Сулицы колосья.

 

Пеленнор захвачен,

И становье воев

Вражьих пожинало

Жизни. Жгли снаряды -

Птиц, полсть неба рвущих.

Ливень хищно в камень

Валунов, машиной

Пущенных, шквал вгрызся.

 

Нижний ярус жаром

Схвачен. Внутрь плеч вежей

Стражей пленных, ужас

Сея, лил зловещий

Дождь. Дух осаждённых

Рухнул, и наместник

Дэнетор сражён был

Скорбью и безумьем.

 

Враг врат Гронд гигантский

В город не прорвался.

Трижды княже даже

Чародей могучий

Ангмарский слов силы

Сотворить вязь должен

Был, чтоб наконец-то

Сокрушить защиту.

 

На рассвете своры

Мордора прорвали

Рубежи, сметая

Обороны боры.

Маг под своды въехал

Минас Тирита врат,

С Серым собираясь

Странником сразиться.

 

Эореды север

Отбивали яро.

Стрел росой равнины

Залиты, но орки

Не сдавались в полон.

Алчны до урона

Обратились в бегство

Пешие колонны.

 

Был Теоденом вождь

Харадрим повержен,

Но не видно края

Бесконечной смерти.

Подкрепленья кручи,

Крутогоры распри,

Прибывали валом

Уймищи чудовищ.

 

Чёрного высот червь

Всадника шипящий

Бремени лишился

Шеи, монстр назгула.

Падали зловонной

Взрезана Дернхельмом

Плоть. На поединок

Вышел назгул в гневе.

 

Неподвластно мужу

Смертному убийство

Колдуна Ангмара.

Но не муж Эовин -

Рохана льна ива.

Древнее предвестье

Совершив, сразила

Призраков владыку.

 

Смерть несёт Эомер,

Воины свирющи.

В торун тарчей скачут

Стойкие бесстрашно.

Выстроен кров круглый

Скьяльдборг. Смертным боем

Скованным спешили

Гондорцы на помощь.

 

Под крылом кромешным

Щура Андуина

Мар морей Умбара

Прибыл с Арагорном.

Стройный рой посуд струй,

Мёртвых армии мощь

Эстель подогнал в тыл

К гаваням Харлонда.

 

Наконец разомкнут

Круг, снята осада.

Грозы миновали,

Недруги разбиты.

Но однако было

Саурона войско

Всё же коготком лишь

Грозной хищной лапы.

**Author's Note:**

> Пляска копий – битва  
> Дымовержец – огонь  
> Сулицы колосья – воины  
> Плеч вежи – головы  
> Враг врат – таран  
> Слов силы вязь – заклинание  
> Обороны боры – гарнизон  
> Стрел роса – кровь  
> Крутогоры распри – воины  
> Высот червь – дракон  
> Бремя шеи – голова  
> Льна ива – женщина  
> Торун тарчей – битва  
> Кров круглый – стена щитов  
> Скьяльдборг – стена щитов  
> Крыло щура Андуина – парус  
> Щур Андуина – корабль  
> Мар морей – корабль  
> Рой посуд струй – флот  
> Посуды струй – корабли


End file.
